Contrasting Storytellers
by Tasoku
Summary: Jun only cared about stories, and nothing more. Well, maybe a certain optimistic standpoint as well. Jun/Kafuka. Don't like, don't read. R&R appreciated!


A/N: I wanted to point out that I'm actually a Nozomu/Kafuka fan. It just happened that while I was looking up that pairing on pixiv, I came across Jun/Kafuka art that inspired me to write this fic. Characters may be a bit OOC in this. Story is written in a more serious point of view, but still kind of comedic in it's own way. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own SZS or the characters. Only the story.

Crazy events.

That was how it was like everyday in the classroom. Although Jun didn't say anything, he noticed it all. Most of the time he was reading his books, but through all the noise in the room he could tell what was going on. The teacher shouting out despairs over today's society, Chiri's rants about how everything has to be "perfect", Nami's cries about being normal…he understood how each person acted like just from hearing them speak. He learned to ignore it as his daily routine, and only popped in his thoughts whenever they were inquired. He really didn't care about what the others talked about, feeling they didn't "add on" to his knowledge that he gained from reading.

Though, one person in particular fascinated him.

Fuura Kafuka.

To him, she was not like the rest. While everyone in class did have a unique quality to them, Kafuka's was different; she thought everything in a more optimistic way, and had an answer to every negative aspect in the world. She gave responses that would never be written in books, being too weird or even bizarre for someone to think would be "correct". Every time she spoke, Jun actually stopped reading, listening to all the words she recited. He wondered where she would get all these answers from, and just couldn't believe her imagination was that broad. Her visions were so contrasting from his, and he felt drawn to her, just like how everyone else was to his own stories.

One day on a lazy afternoon, Jun noticed that Kafuka didn't leave the room yet. She usually left with the teacher (which, for some reason, gave him a tinge of annoyance) while spurting out more random optimistic views, but this time she stayed behind, slowly putting away her schoolbooks. When she finished, she looked up to her surroundings, noticing that only Jun stayed behind. She slowly walked up to him, leaving her schoolbag on her own desk. Jun didn't look up.

"Kudo-san?"

"Yes?" He asked, still having his eyes glued to the pages. He had stopped reading, but for some reason he didn't want to look up just yet.

"You didn't seem to listen to me today. Is something wrong?" At this, Jun widened his eyes. _How does she know?_ He thought to himself. Today he didn't exactly pay attention to her, since she had a sudden change into negativity. Her negativity was just like the teacher's; common day knowledge of society. As if Kafuka could read his thoughts, she smiled.

"Your eyes usually stop darting from word to word when you listen to me speak, as if you came back to reality. Today you were just in your own little world." Jun blinked at her answer. He didn't know he looked like that most of the time, or how she even noticed all those things about him. Jun sighed.

"Yeah…well, the book I'm reading is really good. I was too absorbed to listen today," Jun lied. He read the book almost a hundred times. It was just a book he felt like reading on a boring day. Kafuka tilted her head to the side in curiosity.

"Really? Can you tell me what the story is about?" She asked with interest in her tone. Since he couldn't escape the lie now, he told her what the story was about, with feigned enthusiasm as if it was his favorite book in the world. After he finished explaining, he suddenly heard drips of liquid spatter on his table. This time he looked up, seeing tears overflow from her eyes.

"That…was beautiful, Kudo-san." He felt guilty now.

"Fuura-san…I lied. This story isn't really that great to me. I don't want you to waste your tears on it." Kafuka shook her head, still smiling through her tears.

"Lies or not, I think you're a great storyteller Kudo-san. You make everyone want to hear your stories. They're enjoyable to listen to." Although he always got this compliment, hearing it from her made him fluster a bit. Without knowing it, he replied,

"I enjoy listening to your views more." Kafuka blinked at his response.

"Huh?" Jun looked away.

"They…They're different. You're the only person that have those thoughts, and I'll never be able to find them in books, no matter how many I read. There are so many words that people speak, but yours are distinctive from the rest. If I could, I'd want to listen to you for the rest of my life." Before he knew it, Jun had blurted out everything he thought from the bottom of his heart. The blush on his face deepened to a ripe cherry as he finished. He felt as though he had just confessed his love to her, albeit in a strange way.

There was silence in the room. Jun became anxious that she didn't say anything, and flinched slightly when he felt a pat on his shoulder. He looked up at her, just to see her face beaming with happiness.

"Kudo-san, do you think if we had children they'd be able to tell wonderful stories? Because if they could, I'd be glad to bear children with you."

For some reason, Jun didn't even question where she got that bizarre, out-of-nowhere question from. Or to even think that maybe she was completely insane.

Instead, he became delirious himself; he dropped his book, grabbed her by the sleeve, and kissed her. It didn't help that she returned the kiss with a lively tongue. He was happy to oblige, and it just made him even more hungry for…-

"-KUDO-SAN." Out of nowhere, Jun opened his eyes. He was in class, with everyone sitting at their desks. The teacher stared at him restlessly.

"What is your point of view on today's society about teenage relationships?" He asked. Jun cleared his throat.

"….They're too reckless. Always involving sex and silly attraction people think as love." He replied, hoping it was a good enough answer for the teacher to leave him alone. It seemed to be, as the despairing teacher nodded and gave his own recollections to support his answer. Jun glanced at Kafuka, noticing that she was looking at him. She gave him a quick smile, and soon turned back to the teacher to give him her own viewpoint on teenage relationships. Jun sighed in annoyance.

He had to go the bathroom and get rid of a dreadful bulge in his pants.


End file.
